The present invention relates to a coin sorting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coin sorting apparatus that is motorized yet compact, and that utilizes a reciprocating coin pushing member to place individual coins from a hopper onto an upper end of a coin sorting ramp/slide. The present invention further relates to a coin sorting apparatus that supports a plurality of flexible coin wrappers on a base so that sorted coins are loaded directly into the appropriate one of the coin wrappers, and so that the base and wrappers are movable as a unit from its operative position, adjacent a main housing portion, to a convenient coin wrapper loading/unloading position wherein the base is moved away from the main housing portion to allow free access to the wrappers.
Coin sorting devices are generally known. A user places one or more coins into a hopper or similar coin receiving location. A motorized coin separating mechanism dispenses coins one at a time from the hopper to a location where they fall under the force of gravity into a coin sorting mechanism. The coin sorting mechanism classifies the coins according to their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed into the appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers and/or wrappers.
One type of motorized coin sorter uses a coin separating plate/disc that is notched at its periphery and that rotates on an adjacent inclined backing plate. Upon rotation of the coin separating disc, individual coins are received in the notches and are moved slidably along the backing plate to an open portion thereof whereupon the coins fall through the open portion of the backing plate onto an upper end of a coin sorting ramp/slide. This type of coin sorting apparatus has been found to be highly effective and has enjoyed widespread commercial success. However, use of the rotating coin separating disc in this manner does impose some design limitations with respect to the size and shape of the housing of the coin sorting apparatus.
Certain prior coin sorting devices operate to deposit sorted coins directly into the appropriate one of a plurality of different flexible coin wrappers, without requiring use of a rigid tubular container to support each wrapper. These prior coin sorting devices have not provided optimal means for convenient loading and unloading of the wrappers. In particular, these prior coin sorting devices that have utilized the flexible wrappers only, without supporting tubes, have typically relied upon a fixed circular collar to support the upper end of each wrapper. These collars have been immovably connected to the coin sorter housing and have required that the coin wrapper be slid axially therethrough. This operation can be inconvenient and somewhat difficult, especially with a filled wrapper. None of these prior devices have included a base for supporting the flexible coin wrappers wherein the base cooperates with a main housing portion to define a collar for each flexible coin wrapper when the base is in an operative position, and wherein the base is movable away from the main housing portion to open each collar and to provide free, unobstructed access to the base for loading/unloading the wrappers.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved coin sorting apparatus that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
According to the present invention, a new and improved coin sorting apparatus is provided.
In accordance with the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus includes a coin receiving area, a coin sorting ramp, and a coin stripper. The coin stripper includes an inlet and a backing plate located adjacent said inlet to support a stack of associated unsorted coins received from the inlet with a face of a lowermost coin of the stack abutting the backing plate. The coin stripper further includes a pushing member located adjacent said backing plate and adapted for reciprocal sliding movement relative to said backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. The pushing member, when moving from the retracted position to the extended position, engages the lowermost coin of the stack and moves the lowermost coin onto the coin sorting ramp.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coin stripping apparatus for moving individual coins from an unsorted coin receiving area to a coin sorting mechanism in a coin sorting apparatus includes an inlet for holding a stacked plurality of coins. A backing plate is located beneath the inlet to support the stacked coins. A planar pushing member is located above the backing plate and is adapted for reciprocating in relation to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. The pushing member engages a lowermost coin of the stacked plurality of coins and moves the lowermost coin to the coin sorting mechanism when moving from the retracted to the extended position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus includes a housing, a coin sorting mechanism connected to the housing; and, a door assembly mounted on the housing. The door assembly includes a base with a plurality of supports for retaining a respective plurality of associated coin holders. The door assembly is selectively movable between a closed position, wherein the associated coin holders are operatively positioned to receive sorted coins from said coin sorting mechanism and the door assembly blocks user access to the associated coin holders, and an open position wherein the door assembly including the base is moved relative to the housing for access to the associated coin holders.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus includes a housing, a coin receiving area located in the housing and adapted for receipt of a plurality of associated coins, a coin sorting ramp located in the housing, and a coin stripper located in the housing for moving individual coins from the coin receiving area onto the coin sorting ramp. The coin stripper includes an inlet in communication with the coin receiving area to receive unsorted coins therefrom. A backing plate is located adjacent the inlet and is adapted to support a stack of associated unsorted coins received from the inlet with a face of a lowermost coin of the stack abutting the backing plate. A pushing member is located adjacent the backing plate and is adapted for reciprocal sliding movement relative to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. The pushing member, when moving from the retracted position to the extended position, engages the lowermost coin of the stack and moves it onto the coin sorting ramp. The apparatus further includes a door assembly having a door member, a base connected to the door member, and a plurality of pedestals projecting upwardly from the base and adapted for insertion in open lower ends of a respective plurality of associated coin holders whereby the holders are operatively supported on the base. The door assembly is movable relative to the housing between a closed, operative position wherein the associated holders supported on the base are positioned to receive sorted coins from the coin sorting ramp and wherein the door prevents user-access to the holders, and an opened position wherein the door assembly and associated holders supported on the base are spaced from the housing and accessible by a user of the coin sorting apparatus.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coin stripping apparatus for moving individual coins from an unsorted coin receiving area to a coin sorting mechanism in a coin sorting apparatus includes an inlet for holding a stacked plurality of coins, a backing plate located beneath the inlet to support the stacked plurality of coins, and a planar pushing member located above the backing plate. The pushing member is adapted for reciprocal sliding movement in relation to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. When moving from the retracted position to the extended position, the pushing member engages a lowermost coin of the stacked plurality and moves same to the coin sorting mechanism. The pushing member includes a leading edge that engages and pushes the lowermost coin, and the leading edge defines a thickness that is less than a thickness of a thinnest coin in the stacked plurality.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus comprises a coin receiving area adapted for receipt of a plurality of associated coins, a coin sorting ramp, and a coin stripper for moving individual coins from the coin receiving area onto the ramp. The coin stripper includes an inlet in communication with the coin receiving area to receive unsorted coins therefrom, a backing plate located adjacent the inlet and adapted to support a stack of associated unsorted coins received from the inlet with a face of a lowermost coin of the stack abutting the backing plate. The backing plate is located above at least a portion of the coin sorting ramp and defines a space between itself and the ramp that is smaller than a diameter of a smallest-diameter coin being sorted. A pushing member is located adjacent the backing plate and is adapted for reciprocal sliding movement relative to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. When the pushing member moves from the retracted position to the extended position, it engages a lowermost coin of the stack and moves same onto the coin sorting ramp.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coin stripping apparatus for moving individual coins from an unsorted coin receiving area to a coin sorting mechanism in a coin sorting apparatus includes an inlet for holding a stacked plurality of coins, a backing plate located beneath the inlet to support the stacked plurality of coins, and a planar pushing member located above the backing plate. The pushing member is adapted for reciprocal sliding movement in relation to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. The pushing member, when moving from the retracted position to the extended position, engages a lowermost coin of the stacked plurality of coins and moves same to the coin sorting mechanism. The pushing member defines a leading edge that engages and pushes the lowermost coin simultaneously in a first direction and in a direction transverse relative the first direction to orient said lowermost coin relative to a subjacent sorting ramp.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a coin stripping apparatus for moving individual coins from an unsorted coin receiving area to a coin sorting mechanism in a coin sorting apparatus includes an inlet for holding a stacked plurality of coins, a backing plate located beneath the inlet to support the stacked plurality of coins, and a planar pushing member located above the backing plate. The pushing member is adapted for reciprocal sliding movement in relation to the backing plate between an extended position and a retracted position. The pushing member, when moving from the retracted position to the extended position, engages a lowermost coin of the stacked plurality of coins and moves same to the coin sorting mechanism. The pushing member defines a member that projects upwardly therefrom and that shifts unsorted coins in the inlet away from the pushing member when the pushing member reciprocates.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved coin sorting apparatus.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a motorized coin sorting apparatus that utilizes a reciprocating coin pushing member in a coin separating mechanism, rather than a rotating disc, to move individual unsorted coins onto an upper portion of a coin sorting ramp/slide without flipping and/or bouncing.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a coin sorting apparatus that is more compact owing to its use of a reciprocating coin pushing mechanism positioned above and overlapping at least a portion of the coin sorting ramp/slide.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus that operates to place sorted coins directly into flexible coin wrappers, and wherein the wrappers are supported on a base that moves to a wrapper loading/unloading position that allows for free, unobstructed placement/removal of wrappers relative to the base.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coin sorting apparatus wherein a movable base and a main housing portion cooperate to define a plurality of collars for operably supporting a plurality of sorted coin wrappers at their upper ends when the base in moved to its operative position.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coin sorting apparatus including an off-center infra-red coin sensor associated with each coin chute and adapted for sensing coins moving through the chute.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.